The New Teacher
by pizzafan123
Summary: Riley Gray was a simple Huntress. She barely interacted with people, sometimes through her Scroll with updates on what was going on in the field, but that was about it. When her boss Ozpin calls her to Beacon Academy, she knew it had to be bad news. She hasn't been to Beacon in years and she wanted it to stay that way. Too bad Ozpin doesn't see it that way. (Season 1)
1. Why me?

**RWBY Fanfiction**

 **I know I have way too many fanfictions out, but this has been stuck in my head for a while and with the awesome Volume 4 trailer, I cannot wait for October 22.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Why me?**

What does Ozpin want with me? I sighed to myself, standing in front of Beacon, somewhere I haven't been in years except for quick check-in's. I sighed once again, shoving my hands in the pockets of my black coat. It was opening day, another new year. Jeez, how do Ozpin and Glenda do this every year? Someone bumped into me and I frowned, they let out a quick sorry, running off.

I really wasn't used to being around others, I work more on the field then anything else. Where I wish I was now, if only Ozpin didn't call me back. I walked up the steps, bypassing a bunch of kids of different ages, faunus or human. I walked upward until I heard ticking and snorted, knocking sharply on the door.

The door opened a moment later and Glenda Goodwitch with all of her stern glory stood in front of me. "Riley Gray. You're here."

I smirked at her. "Unfortunatly, I am. How are you?"

"Well, enough. Proffessor Ozpin is waiting for you."

She moved aside and I walked, seeing Ozpin sitting calmly at his desk, a chair opposite him. I sat into it, leaning back. His cane was resting by his desk, but close within arm reach, an hunter's instinct. I felt my sword dig in my back slightly as my back touched the back of the chair.

Ozpin smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Riley, it's nice seeing you again."

I scowled, feeling my right foot and leg jiggling. "Wish I could say the same."

I heard a sigh from Glenda and chuckled to myself. Ozpin leaned forward, setting down his coffee. "I have a job for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought I had one. If I'm needed, where's Qrow and James? Or my teammate Jack?"

Ozpin merely smiled. "As you know, General Ironwood is running the military, Qrow is on an assignment in the field and Jack Monroe as of now cannot be found."

I scowled at that, running a hand through my hair. "Still? Alrighty then, what is it?"

"I want you to be a teacher here."

I stared at him for a moment, more dumbfounded than anything else. I then laughed. Then stared at his earnest face and laughed some more. I clutched my side and grinned at him. "Oz, you can't be serious?"

"But I am."

The smile moved from my face and I shook my head at him. "No, I won't do it."

"Riley, I need you here. I have everyone spread out for a reason, I don't need you that far away, You'll do better at the school."

I snorted, I didn't want to come back here. "Really? What would you have me teach? Port and Oobleck cover battle and history."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fighting, weapon skill."

I groaned. "Ozzy, don't do this to me."

If anything his smile widened. "It's not best to be on the field all the time, having no interaction with anyone."

"I interact with Grimm. With have very pleasent conversations."

He chuckled in amusement, knowing I was going to do it. I made a face, annoyed. I tried once more. "Come on, I'm in my late 20's. Wouldn't it be best for me to be a teacher in my 50's or 60's?"

I could feel Glenda's annoyance from behind me and I grinned. She came forward. "Do you know how many young people are teachers?"

I replied. "Not many. In all seriousness, fine, I'll tramatize students."

Ozpin stood with another one of his smiles, grabbing his cane and coffee. "Shall we?"

I crinkled my nose. "Where?"

Glenda opened the door. "To the introduction of the new year, of course."

I laughed to myself. I went inside my inner jacket pocket that I made and pulled out a small silver flask. Unscrewing the lid, I took a swallow. I sighed slightly at the burning taste down my throat, capping it and putting it in it's place. It was ordinary hard liquor. Glenda was giving me a deadpanned look. "Really? You too?"

I walked past her, smiling a bit bitterly. "What? It has a good taste."

I didn't get a reply and we walked toward the main room where I could hear children talking, yelling and laughing. It made me grimace. It's been so long...

I shook my head, hating where my mind was going and Ozpin at the same time. I glared at the back of his head and I had a feeling he knew what I was doing. I could just picture that stupid amused look on his face. We walked in and Glenda and Ozpin walked over to the decently sized stage. I leaned against the wall by my shoulders, waving Glenda off when she gave me a hard stare.

Her stare turned even harder and I smirked, making her scowl and go into a deeper glare, but she moved on. I looked around at the humans and faunus. It was amusing to say the least thinking about the faunus. Considering faun is the roman word for the greek word of satyr, which was half goat and half human.

I looked around at the grinning kids. I shook my head slightly, all they were going to be were child soldiers. Sure there's hope, it's how humanity can fight the Grimm.

I looked up at the stage and heard Ozpin speak. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and aquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I looked umongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. Your time at this school with prove that knowledge at this school will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walked away from the microphone and I chuckled, looking in amusement at the children around me. Half of then seemed to listen to Ozpin in disbelief. It made me grin. Glenda walked in Ozpin's place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, your dismissed."

I turned on the heel of my boot, walking out of the room without saying anything else.

"Riley Gray, is that you?"

I looked up at the words which were very fast paced and felt myself smile. "Professor Oobleck? Nice seeing you again."

"That's Doctor Oobleck."

I raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of my neck. "Huh, sorry. I haven't been around in a while, my bad."

He gave a quick jerk of his head, drinking more coffee. I smiled. Most teachers here seem to drink coffee. I said. "I'm going to be a teacher here."

"The staff was told. Pleased to be working with you." With a laugh I shook his hand and continued on back to Ozpin's office.

After sitting back down and having Ozpin tell me where my classroom was and where I would be sleeping, it was almost night time. There were dorm rooms for staff just as there was some for students as well.

It was strange walking past the halls and remembering my time here at Beacon, my team...

I shook my head at that, that was a place I didn't really need to go. Glenda told me where they were having initiation and I decided to watch them from afar, I wanted to get a good read on some of the students I would be teaching, espicially the new ones that would be coming in. First Years were always interesting to see, we certainly were.

I swiped my card key toward the door, locking it behind me. The walls were blue and it had a door on the far end which I guessed was my bathroom. I tossed my bag onto the plain bed with a folded blanket and white sheet, two plain pillows on the far end. It made me cringe, Ozpin already knew I would agree. That sly bastard.

The room was like a small apartment. It even had a small kitchen/dinning room. The bed was in the far corner with a simple wooden dresser on the right and a table on the left. In the middle of the room was a wooden chair and the small kitchen was off to the right, almost near the bathroom. I sat down in the chair by the table, laying my weapon infront of me and looked out the window. I sighed to myself, I knew i would not be out on the field in awhile and that annoyed me.

I tossed my coat on a chair, untying the bandana around my neck. I took off my boots and changed into sleep pants and shirt.

I set my scroll to a couple of hours before initiation. To get ready for the new and strange day. With that, I went to sleep.

/ / / / / / / /

I sighed tiredly, throwing on my dark blue pants tucked into black boots along with a blue button, the trusty bandana tied around my neck and my black jacket. With another sigh, I took the long walk to where all the others kids would be. I silently climbed into a tree and crouched, watching them. My right arm was around the trunk, to keep my balance.

Glenda and Ozpin had to know I was here, well in the least, Ozpin did. I saw a group of them coming up, some looking excited and the others looking nervous. They were directed on a little platform for each of them and Ozpin had his famous cup of coffee with him, clad in black and green, his glasses perched on his nose. Glenda was wearing to what I took as her uniform. Black tights like pants, a vest and white shirt.

Ozpin spoke. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilties will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glenda spoke up. "Now I'm sure plenty of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

I bit my lip from snickering when I heard one of the smaller students whine, someone's a loner.

Ozpin said. "These theammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to paired with someone whom you can work well."

Another whine came from the girl and I noticed she had a red cape, was around 5 foot, maybe a little less and had black hair that looked lighter. I smirked and thought to myself, _wait for it_.

Ozpin said. "That being said, the first one you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

I grinned wider at the little one's reaction. This was more fun than I thought it would be. I still want to be out on the field though. I heard the redhead girl chatter to the boy with black hair with a pink stripe. I was curious to see if he dyed it.

Ozpin told them. "After you partnered up, make way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructers will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pain must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questons?"

The blond boy with light armor and blue jeans raised his, speaking in a nervous tone. "Uh, sir-"

"Good! Now, take you positions."

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

I watched as they launched the kids one by one in the air.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're dropping us off or something?"

Orpin replied, almost smiling. "No, you will be falling."

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhh...yeah." He was the last one to be launched and I finally laughed, taking a swig of my flask, jumping down. "Well, that kid is certainly something."

Glenda frowned at me. "Did you have to watch in the tree?"

I chuckled some more. "Yeah, I wanted to see what I have to deal with. One is a kid that's a loner, the other is a hyperactive girl and the other's a nervous wreck, almost cowardly."

Ozpin frowned slightly. "That's a little harsh."

I shook my head, sending him a displeased look. "None of them would last on the field."

Glenda spoke. "That's why there here to train, you know this."

I scoffed in disbelief. "They're brats."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "You were once at their age."

I eyed the forest, where I knew the kids would be. "I was."

Ozpin told me. "Just give them a chance. The benefit of the doubt if you will."

I nodded. "Fine, I'll start tomorrow. See ya around."

Glenda asked sharply. "Your leaving?"

I nodded, walking down the hill. "I just wanted to see them. I did and I'm going now. Give me my students files tomorrow."

I didn't want them now, I liked to give myself a challenge on who'd I'd get. I had to find some sort of excitement.

I then walked to my dorm, already feeling antsy. At this time, I would be killing Grimm by now. I took off my jacket, dropping it on the chair, the flask on the table. I opened the fridge and was surprised to see food in there. Not much, but a carton of eggs, cheese, butter, some meat products and sauces. Looking around the kitchen showed me a loaf of bread, flour and some utencils. Enough for one person. I noticed a note attached to the bread. I grabbed it and read.

 _'Riley, I figured you'd be hungry, so I got you the bare items until you can go shopping._

 _Ozpin'_

I snorted in amusement, the guy watches out for all of us. I couldn't help, but smile as I tossed the note out and made myself a sandwich.

Later on in the day, I recieved a ding from my scroll and lazily grabbed it, noticing it was from Qrow. I accepted it and that smirk was the first thing I saw before his red eyes zeroed in on me. I snorted. "Qrow, what do you want?"

I noticed he was in some sort of building. I cocked my head to the side slightly. "And secondly, where are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "In Signal, you know I spend most of my time here."

I smirked. "Looks like I'm just as unfortanate as you are then."

He raised an eyebrow, before his smirk grew wider. "Really? Where?"

I sighed. "Beacon."

He scoffed, drinking from his flask. "How'd you agree to that?"

I sighed again, annoyed. "Ozpin."

He laughed a bit. "I should've guessed."

I looked at him sullenly. "Shut up."

He let out another laugh. "Fine."

I asked, curious. "How's your little protege?"

His eyebrows disappered in his hairline. "You mean you don't know?"

I frowned. "What?"

He smirked even wider than before, almost grinning, eyes shinning in amusement. "Nah, you'll find out."

There was a yell from behind him and he stiffened, rolling his eyes, annoyance replacing the amusement on his face. I snickered as he let out a curse. He glared. "Just wait until you have to deal with it."

I stared sullen, remembered my new job. A second crash sounded and he swore a bit more. "Dammit! Hey, I'll talk to you later."

I grinned at him. "Have fun!"

He glared at me, let out another curse and cut the connection. The thing that bothered me was two things. I didn't want to do this and I didn't want to be a shitty teacher. These kids needed a good teacher and a roll model, I was neither of those things.

/ / / / / / / /

I got up early in the morning, showered and dressed in a gray button down this time with black pants tucked into my boots, my bandana around my neck along with my favorite black jacket that I wear everywhere. I walked to my classroom and opened it with a swipe of my scroll. I didn't really have anything to prepare, but I figured I'd wing it.

I looked down at my scroll as students came in, talking as I heard chairs scrape against the ground. I leaned against the back of the chair. Soon it was quiet and I felt myself being stared at.

I pulled up the attendance. I stood up and stood in front of the class. "Okay, I'll call you guys and then we'll start."

I shifted slightly to the right. I read the first name. "Jaune Arc?"

"Oh, uh...here!"

My eyes flickered up and saw that nervous blond haired kid with violet eyes. He flinched at my look. I was surprised he passed, but thought that maybe he had a little something. "Shawn Archer?"

A boy was brown hair and grey eyes with a medium build grinned at me, giving a wave. "Here."

I nodded, checking his name off to. I read the next one. "Blake Belladonna?"

I heard a female, but low voice say. "Here."

I looked up to see a girl with black hair and golden eyes with a big black bow in her hair. I quirked an eyebrow, something about her was strange. I went down the list calling names. I looked at the next name. "Ren Lie."

"Here." A low and calm voice greeted me. I looked to see a boy with black hair with a pink stripe and bright pink eyes. I wondered if it was real once more. But it wouldn't be teacher like if I did.

I read the next one. "Yang Xiao Long."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked up to see the girl when she said she was here. It looked like a perfect mix of Taiyang and Raven. She had his collaring, but Raven's face. The grin was also Taiyang's, but her own at the same time. I just nodded at the girl with long wild blond hair and light purple eyes.

I called. "Pyrrha Nikos."

A high voice called. "Here!"

I looked up to see a girl with green eyes and red hair. I called next after a bunch of names. The name stopped me short. "Ruby...Rose."

I raised my eyes in disbelief at the red/black haired girl with silver eyes...those silver eyes that were so much like Summer's.

She jumped up. "Here!"

I nodded my head with a jerk, hoping no one noticed my moment of hesitance. I should've read those stupid files and damn Qrow, he knew exactly that she was going to be here. I cleared my head of the past and continued with the list.

"Weiss Schnee."

I raised an eyebrow at that, one of those?

"I'm here."

I felt my lips twitch in amusement as I looked at the royal looking girl with white hair and blue eyes. Her own narrowed. I was almost done. "Nora Valkyrie."

A hand shot up. "And I'm present!"

I felt my self fighting a grin at the girl's excitement, that was the girl from yesterday. She had orange hair and green eyes, an excited grin on her face. I tossed my scroll behind me, ignoring the young Schnee's grimace.

I clapped my hands. "It looks like everyone is here, well except for Timothy Wilde, I don't know why'd you miss the first day, but that's not important. Well, we have about an hour or so in here, so let's get started. I'm teaching you weapon care and fighting."

Some of them looked at me confused and I continued. "I don't just mean fighting with a weapon, but with your own hands."

A hand was raised and I was about to ignore when I remembered I wasn't supposed to do that. I cheerfully called. "Yeah, you."

It was the Jaune kid. "Uh, why do we need to know to fight if we have a weapon?"

I nodded my head, walking to the right. "Good question, because there will be some points where you don't have your weapon. You never know what will happen in a fight."

A few were nodding along and I said. "But we won't get into that until next class, why don't we introduce ourselves first. Whatever you want to say."

I saw some disappointed expressions, but one of the reasons I was doing this was because I was feeling lazy. I could see one or two might of known this. I didn't think I was doing too bad.

I asked. "So...any takers?"

It was silent and I tried to be as subtle as possible as I looked at the clock mounted on the wall. Nora, the loud girl said. "I'm Nora Valkyrie! I love smashing stuff with my hammer and pancakes!"

I let out an amused laugh, grinning a bit. "Thank you for that, Nora. Anyone else?"

I sighed internally, these kids suck! I pointed at the Schnee with a smile. "You, say something about yourself."

She sent me a look, trying to hide the dirty one. Not going to work, I know her older sister and father. Maybe not her father so much as her sister, but still.

She stiffened her shoulders, a look of pure pride from head to toe. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

I raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for that."

I didn't want to pick on her, I was a grown huntress and she was a 17 year old kid, it wouldn't be right, even for me.

In the end, Yang said something (her joy of fighting) and some others, while Ruby sort of fidgited, afraid I was going to call on her. I wouldn't, I wanted to keep away from that bag of worms as much as possible. Yang volunteered herself. The sisters were different, that much I could see.

I glanced at the clock and was relieved to see that ten minutes were left, I was running out of ideas. I clapped my hands together. "Okay, so for this class you will have it split in two sections, one for fighting and one for weapon care. Both are important, so make sure to do your best in both. Any questions before you go?"

Pyrrha raised hers. "What's the work to be like."

I frowned, I have no idea. I shrugged. "Most likely half and half. Hands on, but at the same time written things to."

The bell rang and people started to leave, talking with themselves.

I sighed in relief and fell back in my chair when they all left. I then looked at my schedule before groaning. I have three other classes after this. Kill me now.

So, the other classes were the same from the first one. Different personalities being the only difference.

When I went in my room and threw my jacket on the floor (not caring at this point), I sort of flopped into bed. I then remembered one thing that made me want to slam my head into a wall.

 _I had classes tomorrow._

 **I don't know how regular updates are going to be, college takes most of my day, most of my updates will most likely be at nighttime or early in the day.**


	2. Day 2

**RWBY**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The New Teacher**

 **Teaching**

 **I just saw Volume 4 Episode 1 and it was amazing. They all are great and it's interesting to see what they're doing with the four of them. No spoilers here. It's my late Halloween present I guess. Instead of having fun for the holiday, get to go to college classes, yay.**

I sat on my bed, my Scroll in my lap. I opened my scroll and looked through the files on my students. God, that felt weird to say. Even if I browsed through them all, I looked at my first class students more closely for reasons I didn't want to think about. I wish Qrow would have told me about his nieces. I've been around all of them for years, Qrow, Ozpin, James Ironwood, Glenda and the list goes on.

He knew I'd be shocked. I could have seen the two of them while they were growing up, but chose not to. I saw them when they were little, but they wouldn't remember me.

Ruby Rose was sent here earlier after Ozpin saw something in her, she reminded me a lot of Summer, that was for sure. She used a scythe, which I knew Qrow taught her about.

Her sister Yang Xiao Long was strong and hard headed, something she no doubt got from Taiyang. Her weapon were exploding gauntlets on her wrists and hands, something I could tell fit her personality.

Jaune Arc, the blond-haired boy had a simple sword and shield and scores that just said he passed. I frowned at his light file, it only telling personal information, nothing about skills, strengths, weakness, nothing I learn from.

I evaluated the rest of them the best I could, then again I knew a person wasn't their file. I tossed my Scroll away, getting ready to go to sleep.

I yawned, turning in to go to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

I walked to my classroom with my sword at my back. I had a backpack with me, with stuff that I would need. I saw kids outside my door. I checked the time on my watch and saw that I was 10 minutes late. I walked quicker, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, crowded hallway."

Ruby chimed. "That's okay, Professor Gray!"

I winced slightly at the name, that was going to take time getting used to. I unlocked the door and walked in, going to my desk as all the kids walked in and went to their seats, talking to each other. I leaned against the desk, going through the attendance quicker than yesterday. I faced the class, leaning on my desk. I crossed my arms over my chest. "So as a Hunter or Huntress, weapon care is important. You can't have your gun jam or your blade become rusted and dull. You need to be prepared to take care of your weapons."

I looked at them all, gauging their reactions to what I was saying. Ruby was looking interested as was Nora. Everyone else just looked to be listening. "You have guns, blades, axes, shields, scythes and many more. You will learn to care for them properly."

I stood up and removed the sword from my back. "This is my weapon, without it, I wouldn't be able to fight Grimm, not like I can anyway. It has different modes to it, but it's well cared for."

It was also a gun, but I'm not sharing that. I know they're only 17-year-old kids (except for the 15-year-old), but I was a bit paranoid with certain things. I asked. "Can I have someone show me their weapon?"

I put mine away and saw the students sent each other nervous looks. I rolled my eyes upward. "I'm not going to take it apart or steal it."

Nora waved her hand back and forth cheerfully. "Me! Pick me."

I nodded. "Come forward then. Do you have your weapon?"

She jumped over her desk and handed it to me by the handle, grinning broadly. I handled it with care, running my hands over it. I nodded briskly. "Thanks. Can you stand a little to the side?"

She gave me a salute. "Yes, siree!"

I snorted. "Looking at this I'd to say it's a grenade launcher type weapon that turns into something else."

Nora nodded happily. "A hammer!"

I opened it and watched as it turned into a hammer. I quirked my lips into a smile as I looked it over. "Well crafted, though you need to clean your Dust container regularly, if this much Dust collects over time, it could lock your weapon. The weight is right too, that's good. Long to close range weapon."

It would be wise for her not to fight someone she can't get close to unless she able to get far and attack that way. I handed it back and she skipped back to her desk after thanking me. I frowned at the students, who stared at me in awe. I asked. "What teacher did you have before me?"

Pyhrra raised her hand." Professor Port, Professor Gray."

I grinned, smothering my laugh. Peter Port might've seen the war and how horrible being a Hunter was, but the way he was sometimes was too much for most. I remember that much when I used to stay in Vale regularly. "That's alright."

Half of the class sent me weird looks, though that Weiss girl was looking at me in disbelief. I clapped my hands. "Every day, I want to see either one or two of your weapons. Check on how your keeping it and all that."

Jaune paled and Weiss looked indignant. She raised a hand. "Excuse me, Professor, my weapon has been checked by professionals."

I smiled at bit. "I still want to look, it required. Is that alright with you all?"

Some looked disbelieving, other excited and interesting with the rest looking like they didn't care. I told me. "I'm not going to mock you for your weapon or insult you, I want to look at it."

I few more looked more appeased at that. I nodded my head. "Good, now for the second part of the class."

That caught their interest, it made me smirk. "Now, let's say your weapon isn't cared for or you misplace it in a fight. It can happen." I said to the looks that showed annoyance. "You need to learn to defend yourself, hand to hand."

As I looked over all of them in their file, I could tell some could handle themselves one on one and others not so much. I looked at the time, I had an hour left until the class was over. "So come with me."

Without another word, I turned on my heel and walked toward the door, hearing several complaints. No said to me, but I knew where they were aimed at. I made me laugh under my breath. No matter the time, teenagers don't change. I walked out, waited for them all to leave and then locked the door. Shawn asked. "What now?"

I smirked. "Now, you follow me."

I took a right, walked down the hall, made a left and then walked up some stairs to the third floor. I heard sighs of annoyance behind me.

I heard. "Hey, Prof. Where we goin'?"

I felt my lips twitch into a smile. She was a lot like Taiyang in that regard. "We're almost there, hold on."

I ended up at a door and unlocked it, pushing it open and moving out of the way once I got inside. They walked in and I waited until they were all in muttering to themselves before flicking the lights on. I had to admit, I had a small likening for the dramatics. I blame Qrow and Taiyang along with others I kept in my company before.

The students looked surprised as they looked around. There were mats, a couple of punching bags scattering around and exercise equipment to work on. Plus, a lot of open space to use. There was a clock on each wall.

I moved in front of them and held my arms out in front of me. "We will come in here…3 times a week. Once for the second half on Monday, all day Wednesday and Friday. Weapon based instruction in the first half on Monday and all day Tuesday and Thursday."

I could see the disgruntled look on their faces even if they didn't say anything. I did my best to hide my grin. This could be fun. Students are interesting. "So can I have a demonstration?"

They all looked at each other. I had an idea and called out. "Jaune Arc."

His eyes widened and he jerked back. "Huh? What!? Me!?"

I nodded, I wanted to see what he was made of. I heard a couple of snickers. I just smiled. I wasn't doing this to pick on him, I just wanted to see if I could pull a skill out of him.

He walked over and the other kids gathered in a circle. They looked interested. I heard Ruby call out. "Go Jaune!"

I swung my arms slightly. "Just show me what you have. Don't hold back or worry that I'm a girl."

I gave a cheerful grin, something that shocked the students. I waited for him to attack me. "C'mon then."

He hesitated and attacked and I step sided to the right. He flailed past me. I heard a couple of laughs. I bit my lip. I didn't do this to make a mockery of him. I sighed, but I knew I had to continue this.

I faced him and stayed as he went to attack me, but blocked him, sweeping his feet out from under him. He groaned and laid there.

I faced the class. "So, I'll teach you to learn to defend yourself. Anyone one want to go next?"

I would love these classes; I knew I would. I could already feel my heart beat pumping slightly harder. Yang walked forward, with a wide and daring grin. Blake Belladona, the quiet dark one that reminded me a little of Raven said lowly. "Yang, don't."

Weiss sent her a glare and I noticed Ruby sent her a worried look, the others taking on an interested expression. I held out a hand behind me, pulling Jaune to his feet. "Thank for you that. Helpful. I know what to work on."

I saw Nora grinning and figured she was some type of adrenaline junky. Ren Lie had a passive expression on his face and I caught Shawn Archer grinning, eyes shining in excitement. Weiss Shnee was disapproving as she probably figured I was barbaric or something. I knew her type.

Yang bound forward in front of me. "I'm ready, Teach."

I chuckled out loud, smiling back. "That's good to know. I want you to attack me first."

I flicked up eyes to the class. "Just watch and observe. Don't worry, I won't seriously hurt any of you. I could get in trouble."

There was a couple of laughs at that. I checked my watch. I had about 20 minutes.

I relaxed my shoulders and lifted my hands slightly. I knew she'd be more to handle than Jaune was. She gave out a battle cry, going to punch me. I did the same with her that I did with Jaune, but she just followed up with another punch. I smirked and moved my right arm, grabbing her arm with the momentum she had and vaulting her over my shoulder, turning my heel to face her in the next second. My breathing was a little bit elevated, but I could see hers had sped up a lot more.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she came forward again and I blocked, managed a light kick toward her abdomen. She grunted as she stumbled back. I frowned for a moment, did I hurt her? Her head came up and she made eye contact with me, her eyes blazing. She was determined now. I continued to block and sometimes attack her, waiting for her to give up. I didn't feel like knocking her out.

I decided to just fight until the bell rang. It was good exercise and dare I admit it, it was fun. The bell rang and I stopped. I raised a sharp hand. She stopped, but I noticed the disappointment shining through. "Well, go to your next class. This is going to be like your classes for now on. See you tomorrow."

They all started chattering with each other. I did get some 'bye's' though, with some awed looks making me a bit uncomfortable. Working on the field with bare human contact can do that to a person.

I walked to my class and was ready to repeat what I did today several times over.

/ / / / / / / / /

It was three o'clock when I was done and I was tired of it all. Some accidents happened because children are stupid and they don't know how to listen. So now I was stuck in my classroom instead of getting dinnner filling out paperwork. I grumbled to myself as I filled out my 6th sheet. Dammit, why does this have to be so precise?

I heard a knock on my door and I stopped writing, thankful for the distraction. "Yeah?"

The door opened and I saw Glenda march purposely in my room, Ozpin behind her. I sighed as I recognized that look on her face. It was the 'I'm going to lecture you to death' face. I went back to my paperwork, filling out the time of the second incident, ignoring them. Something I'm sure they both noticed. Ozpin was patient, Glenda Goodwitch, not so much.

"Riley Gray! I can't believe the trouble you caused in just your second day of teaching!"

I snarked. "You're lucky I waited until today. I wanted to throw kids out the window, but I figured that was Oz's territory."

Ozpin merely chuckled at the dig at his initiation. Glenda sent me a harsh glare as I finished the last of the paperwork, putting them in a neat pile. I leaned in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. She sighed, throwing her arms up. "You have two people in the infirmary from two different classes. One with a broken nose and the other with a sprained ankle and broken wrist."

I sent her a glare of my own. "I know, I'm doing the paperwork for it."

"This isn't a joke!"

"Listen, these injuries are nothing. Part of my teaching is to teach them to fight. Injuries come into play sometimes. It's the way it is."

"Someone could seriously get hurt with your teaching methods."

I stood up, slamming my hands on the desk. "I'm a Hunter, not a teacher! I'm showing them to defend themselves in hard situations. If they get a little hurt, I don't care. I don't teach!"

I was grinding my teeth in anger. Ozpin cut in. "That's alright. I'm sure Riley doing her best, Glenda. Riley, I know you've been on the field for years, but students are different than full grown Huntsmen, more susceptible to injury. Try to be careful with them, more cautious. Accidents will happen, but as time goes on, things will become easier."

I scowled at him, sitting down. "Yes, I suppose so. But I want the truth to why I'm here as a teacher. You could have someone more qualified to be a teacher."

He just looked at me and I looked back with a deadpanned expression. I glanced at Glenda who was looking at Ozpin seriously. He finally spoke. "As you know, there is more out there that's dangerous to us other than the Grimm."

I frowned at him, feeling a worrying twist in my stomach. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Then you should know that I want you here, any Hunter or Huntress that's able to sacrifice their position at this time."

I felt myself pale at what he was referring to. "The Maid… _that."_

Ozpin gave a solemn nod. "Yes."

I rubbed my forehead deeply with the fingertips of my right hand. "That's…okay, I get it. Fine."

I looked at him with understanding. "Ok, I still don't like it."

Glenda gave a frustrated sigh. "Are you serious?"

I smiled grimly. "Alright, I'll teach, but my way. I understand about why now."

I did, the Maidens, the one trying to get control of it. There was just something you didn't say out loud in a non-secure location.

Glenda scowled. Ozpin said. "Very well, but be more cautious."

I gave a grudging nod of agreement; I might have been _slightly_ harsh. With a couple more parting words, they both left me. I gave a loud groan of frustration.

/ / / / / /

I just came out of the shower, throwing on a sleep shirt and pants. I was just finishing drying my hair with a towel when I saw my Scroll lighting up, showing I had another call. I sighed before sitting on my bed, seeing who it was. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was.

"Branwen, do you have no life?"

He gave out a sarcastic laugh. "Funny, but no. How's was your day?"

I glared. "I hate teaching."

He laughed. "I knew you would."

I waved my arm. "It's just…kids are so dumb. I mean, they don't have any common sense."

He shook his head. "I'm sure we didn't have any either."

I rolled my eyes. "That's for telling me about your niece."

He snorted, smirking widely. "You knew Yang was going to be there."

I nodded because I did know. "Yeah, but both of them? Plus, Yang is a mix of them. Ruby looked just like Summer."

We both grimaced at the same time. Her name still brought both of us pain. He sighed. "Yeah. I actually called you for a reason. I didn't get to ask you before. You hear anything about Raven?"

I grimaced again, I knew she was stoic, but I was shocked when I found out she left all those years ago. When she left Yang, Taiyang, Summer, Qrow…me. It still hurt a bit. "About that…"

His eyes narrowed and grew sharp. "Riley."

I shrugged, looking to his left. "Qrow, don't worry about- "

"What do you know?"

I scowled at him. "You're not much older than me. Don't even try to get stern with me."

He was sending me a look and I sighed again. "Fine, first what does Taiyang know about her."

"Nothing much."

I nodded in approval. "Good. I just heard she was around, leaving her dark trail. Is Yang still on the hunt for her like you told me."

He ran a hand down his face. "Yeah. What else?"

I glared, sometimes I hated how he could read me. "I heard…I heard that she was around Minstral. I don't know for sure."

He shrugged. "She could be, I know where she is and then I don't."

I nodded tiredly. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

It was quiet for a moment. "Alright, I need to talk to someone. Talk to you later, Qrow."

He nodded, looking just as tired. "Yeah, you too. See ya, Kiddo."

I felt myself redden. "I'm 29! You hear that, 29 years old!"

He laughed deeply as I cut the connection. I had one other person to call. I dialed the number in my Scroll and pressed call. I waited a moment and then a face pulled up.

The man grinned widely at me. He had messy blond hair and lilac eyes. The background was in a kitchen. "Riley, long time no see."

Taiyang Xiao Long. Another friend from my past.

I gave a smile. "Hey, I just called because I have a question for you."

He raised an eyebrow, smiling back. "You rang me because of a question? I haven't heard from you in months."

I looked away a bit sheepishly. I usually liked to keep my distance. These calls to Qrow and Taiyang were strange for me. I shrugged. "Whatever, well I'm working about Beacon now- "

His eyes widened in disbelief. " _You_?"

I ignored that. "And I wanted to know something about Yang and Ruby."

He looked interested and worried. "Is everything alright? It's Ruby, is it? I knew she was young, Ozpin let her, but- "

I laughed. "Calm down, their doing fine. Both in my class."

He looked relieved. "Good, good. What is it then?"

I frowned. "How good are they bare fighting?"

His eyes brightened as they usually did when it came to brawling. After all, he was my sparring partner back then. "Yang is great, her weapons are a pair of gauntlets as you know. She learned a lot of the technique from me and her form and power- "

I stopped him with a smirk when I saw the pride radiating from his smile. "Okay, I get it. Now, what about Ruby?"

He would've went on forever if I didn't stop him. He frowned, wilting slightly. "To tell you the truth, none from what I can tell. And she's strong, how else is she supposed to lug that weapon of hers around? She learned that from Qrow of course."

I ignored the tone of annoyance at that and hummed thoughtfully. "I guessed about that. It's going to be hard on her, but I want her to have some sort of self-defense in case she doesn't have her weapon on her."

His look showed gratitude. "Thank you, that'd be something that saves her life."

I shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "Sure thing. How strong do you think her punches are?"

He grimaced and I slapped a palm to my face. "Don't answer, I'll just see for myself."

He made a sound of relief and I worried for a moment, was she really that bad? I hope not. He said quickly. "Just because she can't fight, doesn't mean she's not good. She crazy good with that scythe. I mean, Qrow taught her a lot."

I nodded immediately. "Oh, I know. Ozpin wouldn't let her come early otherwise."

Though her eyes had something to do with it. The thoughts left a bitter taste in my mouth. I said. "Well, okay. I'm going to go to sleep."

He nodded and then said. "Wait, can you promise me two things?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what it is?"

He looked me in the eyes seriously. "Watch after my girls, protect Ruby and Yang the best you can."

I smiled a bit. "Was already planning on it. And the second?"

He gave me a look of concern. "Riley, use this as a break. Take care of yourself."

I gave him a look of annoyance. "Taiyang."

He frowned, a rare expression from what I last remember of him. "Please. Since Summer…since what happened, you left and hunted like Qrow, barely having contact with anyone."

I scowled at him. I didn't want to talk about this. "I'm fine, I'm a 29-year-old women. I can take care of myself."

"I know, like I said just take this as a break from all that. Find peace or something like that."

I spoke a little louder. "Taiyang, I'm going to bed. Good night."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll talk to you later. I meant what I said. Night, Riley."

I cut the connection. I groaned and laid back in bed, tossing the Scroll to the side. I laid on my side and got under the blanket, but could not sleep. After 15 minutes of twisting and turning, I got restless and knew what I was going to do next. I got up, dressed as I was, locking the door behind me.

I jogged to the room I took the classes today, dropped my keys on a nearby table and let loose on a punching bag, letting stress and frustration out, with pain radiation from my hands.

About an hour later, I was in bed with purple knuckles and a tired mind, easily falling asleep.

 **There it is and for the record, Riley isn't going to be the perfect teacher. She knows this, Ozpin knows this and Glenda does too. Riley does things her way, even if it may not be the correct one. I don't see either of them being right or wrong at this point.**


	3. The Past

**The New Teacher**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The past**

A couple of weeks have past since the first fight lesson. I will admit I was being more cautious so I didn't have to deal with paperwork or Glenda. So far it was working. As for my first class, it was interesting.

Shane Archer was a decent fighter, a bit on the average side. Yang Xiao Long was no doubt a brawler like her father. The same could be said for Nora Valkyrie. Lie Ren and Phrrya Nikos were good fighters too. Blake Belladona was better at evading me. Jaune Arc was getting better a little bit as practice wore on and I figured he wasn't fully useless, which made me feel bad to think of some kid that way.

The only two I had left were Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.

The other portion of class was interesting as I didn't look at weapons yet, but went over the anatomy of certain weapons. I wanted to get over all the fighting before I looked through the other weapons.

My other classes with combat were better, considering they weren't first years and had some skills under their belt along with more schooling.

As of now, my knuckles healed in the first week. I was clad in my bandana around my neck, green shirt, brown pants, boots and my jacket.

We were in the combat room and the kids were around me in a circle. My hands were behind my back and I paced a little. "Okay, after this, I will have a look at your weapons since the trial fights are almost done."

After saying this, I faced Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. I smiled. "I believe you two are the last ones before we move on."

Ruby seemed to move closer to her partner as she fiddled her fingers together with a nervous look on her face. Weiss on the other hand stiffened so her back was straight with a stoic expression on her face. I detected slightly nervousness in her eyes. They both seen what I could do.

I nodded and said a bit louder. "Alright, now move away and give us some room."

The kids did and I noticed a slightly nervousness on Yang's face. It made me smirk at little, the girl was no doubt worried for her little sister.

I said. "Weiss."

A frown was on the young girl's lips. I noticed Ruby let out a sigh of relief. I moved my hands from behind my back. The heiress moved forward. I raised an eyebrow. "Attack me."

She did and I stepped to the side, I could tell she was having trouble. Not wanting to lose, but also not wanting to 'stoop' so low either. It was annoying in a way.

I blocked the attacked aimed at my shoulder, ducking said appendage and flinging her over my shoulder with the same arm. I heard her heels hit the floor and I spun on my heel to see her land on her feet. I grinned. "Good."

Our attacks were going on for a while until I was tired of the same thing and took her down with a sweep and a hard hand restricting her to the floor. I moved away as she glared at me. I just smiled and offered her a hand. She grimaced before taking it, no doubt not wanting to offend her teacher. I pulled her up and she moved back, brushing off her clothes.

I clapped my hands. "That was great and it looks like we have one more left."

I looked right at the small 15 year old as I said this. She gave me a nervous look and moved forward. I felt my face soften a little before moving to my normal slightly care free look. "Now, all you have to do is attack me, Ruby. That's it, just give me what you got, alright?"

I heard Yang groan in the background and tried to remind myself that Ruby wasn't as bad a fighter as Tai said she was. I called all the students by their first names, I wasn't a teacher, not really. I was blunt with most people. I didn't have time for all that out there. The politeness and what not. I still don't know what Ozpin was thinking, even weeks after he hired me.

She balled her fist in front of herself. I narrowed my eyes, hearing Yang groan once more. I spoke up. "Ruby?"

She looked at me with bright silver eyes. "Yes, Professor?"

I frowned. "Can you…tighten you fist a little bit?"

I heard snickers around me and I sighed to myself.

She looked down, her cheeks red. "Like this?"

Her fist looked tight enough. "Yeah, like that. Now, attack me."

Now I told them they could use their Semblence against me if they desired to. I knew she had speed, whatever I wanted to or not, Qrow and Tai kept me updated. Yang didn't use it the first time we fought because I didn't mention it and I knew she just wanted a fight at the time and I wasn't really testing her. She harder to fight with that power of her though. I never used mine.

She put one foot in front of the other and I tensed a little. Just because she didn't fight hand to hand, didn't mean she didn't know how to use her Sembleance well.

She moved darted at me and I sharply moved away and turned back around and hit me in the chest. I'll admit, I was curious to see how hard she would hit me. I mean, I've seen her weapon, she has to have some type of upper body strength. I barely moved. This girl had no strength at all.

She stared at me and I stared back in disbelief. The room was silent and her silver eyes were wide. I nodded. "Alright, that's enough."

Her shoulders shrunk and I grimaced slightly. The bell rang and I gave an internal sigh of relief. Ruby still looked downtrodden and her team started at her. I grimaced to myself and said to her. "Ruby, can you stand back for a moment?"

She froze as did her team. Weiss narrowed her eyes at me and Yang sent me a look. I smiled a bit. "You're not in trouble."

Yang seemed to relax and I said. "She'll be with you in a minute."

I was already regretting this, but thought I couldn't go back on it. I needed to do this for Summer. For the times when I wasn't around. I shifted slightly to the right as the other three left. She looked up at me and I patted her shoulder. "Listen…being strong is important, but so is being good at other things."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. She still stared at me and I frowned. "You came early so that must mean something. Try harder on getting stronger and don't worry if it seems to take a while…I came here early when I went to Beacon too."

She seemed to brighten as she grinned at me. "Woah, really? Thanks, Professor."

I patted her on the head and she walked off, an excited skip to her step. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

It was a tiring day as I went through my class. I kept drifting off and drinking from the flask I haven't touched in a week. I only drank when I wanted to forget what I was thinking about. I ended my last class 20 minutes early, walking to my room and tossing my jacket off.

I loosened the piece of cloth around my neck and sat on my bed, leaning against the headboard. I was lost in my memories.

 _I was just getting off the Bullhead that took me to Beacon. I shoved my hands into my brown coat. I was only 13, the youngest student, but Ozpin, the Headmaster had me come here. Since I started one of the academies early, I didn't know anyone, I haven't had 'friends' in a long while. I was what they called a protégé._

 _I looked around and it was strange to see people who were 17 years old or older. I knew they didn't want to be around some kid. I walked to where I heard the Initiation speech was going to be. I had a duffle and suitcase with me that was making me stumble with the weight._

 _I tried to make it look like I was not struggling at all. I was younger, but I was not going to act like it. Even if I wasn't looking for friends, looking weak wasn't what I wanted. I followed the ones that the same new look that I had. I cut through a short cut a group went through. It was two boys and two girls. I was about to pass them to where I saw the crowd of kids go, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a big hand, most likely from one of the males._

 _I turned and saw it was one boy who was pale with dark hair and pale grey eyes. The other one next to him had red hair and green eyes, a smirk on his face. The girls were next to them. Surprisingly one of them was a faunus. There are a lot of issues lately with humans and faunus. I just worried more of being a huntress. She was a bull faunus with small horns on her forehead with brown hair and eyes._

 _The last one had black hair with a couple of green streaks. I was wondering what they wanted with me. I asked. "What do you want?"_

 _The one that grabbed my shoulder nodded his head in a mocking manner. "'What do you want'? She asks." He snickers and the others joined him. I glared, moving away from him and crossing my arms across my chest sullenly. I see, they were one of those. The type that mocked me because I was a 'prodigy'._

 _"_ _Leave me alone."_

 _The human girl laughed. "She wanted to be left alone."_

 _The faunus girl smirked. "You should've stayed at the lower academies."_

 _She looked over at the others and realized she was doing this to get attention from the others. They just kept on harassing me and I was clenching my fists and hating the tears that came to my eyes. Their words were getting to me and I looked away, closing my eyes tightly. I wouldn't not cry in front of them._

 _"_ _She gonna cry. Listen kid, go back to the academy and wait until you're this height." The boy with the brown hair sneered, raising his hand above my head._

 _I felt angry as I glared at them. What right did they have to pick on me. One went to shove me and I move to the side so he would miss._

 _"_ _Hey! Why are you picking on that kid?!"_

 _I stiffened in shock and annoyance. I looked to see 2 guys around 2 years older than the bullies in front of me. The one who yelled had bright blond hair and lilac eyes. He was glaring angrily at the ones around me. The other one was his opposite, he had black hair and red eyes, looking calm, his eyes slightly narrowed. I just felt embarrassed, I just wanted to go to the stupid orientation. The girl with the green streaks smiled. "Don't worry, we're just playing around."_

 _The blond frowned. "We'll don't. Your new, right? Go to the orientation."_

 _They could tell he was not new like they were. With a couple of dirty looks, the group left and I was relieved. "Thanks for helping me."_

 _I shifted the bang over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase. The blond's anger disappeared. "Don't worry 'bout it, kid? What're you doing here?"_

 _I glared at him and was about to walk off, when the black haired one scoffed, smacking the blond upside the head. "Idiot, she's the new prodigy everyone's talking about."_

 _The blond gaped. "What? Really?"_

 _I was tense. "Yeah, really."_

 _He grinned widely. "That's so cool. Nice to meet you, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long and this is my partner."_

 _He sent the black haired one a look and the black haired one smirked. "Qrow Branwen. This idiot's partner."_

 _Taiyang sent Qrow a look of annoyance and shoved him. "Stop calling me an idiot! You're just a big 'ol jerk!"_

 _I smiled a little as I watched them argue. That must be what it's like to be friends with someone. Even if it's by partnership. I was going to walk around them, but after a moment Taiyang voice was heard. "Hey! Wait up!"_

 _I looked back to see Taiyang jogging up to me, Qrow following at a calmer pace. "You still didn't tell us your name."_

 _I frowned at him for a moment and then shrugged a little, moving the duffle on my shoulder. "Riley Gray."_

 _Qrow nodded his head. "How old are you?"_

 _I frowned a bit more. I always hated this part. "Thirteen."_

 _Qrow's eyes widened in surprise and Taiyang gaped. "Woah! Really, that's crazy."_

 _I relaxed. "Thanks for helping me, I'll…see you around."_

 _I walked away and yelped as I felt my duffle being taken. Taiyang look it with a wide grin. "Got it."_

 _I frowned again, a bit insulted. "Just because I'm younger-"_

 _Qrow walked over, rolling his eyes. "Just leave him, he'll bother you until you do." He chuckled a little._

 _I sighed a little. "Thanks."_

 _Qrow was next to Taiyang as he said. "We're going the same way; our other two teammates are meeting us over there."_

 _Taiyang smiled. "Yep, can't wait for you to meet them." He was babbling on about Beacon Academy and how great the school was, Qrow cutting in every now and then. He did look amused through out the conversation. I liked the both of them, they didn't judge me for who I was, they were talking to me like I was a normal person and I haven't had that in a long time._

 _Soon enough, I saw where the orientation doors were and young, but older than me teenagers go in them. I saw Taiyang waving while grinning and Qrow lift a hand, while waving a little, smiling. I saw two girls who were the same age as Qrow and Taiyang. One was shorter, she had maybe 6 inches on me with black and red hair, a white cape and the brightest silver eyes I ever seen. The other one was taller with long messy black hair and red eyes, she looked like she was related to Qrow somehow._

 _We walked closer until we were near each other. I checked my watch and saw I still had 20 minutes before the Orientation would start. The Qrow look alike asked. "Who's this?" She said this in a silent tone of voice._

 _Qrow snorted, sharing a look with the black haired one. "Tai wanted to play hero."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Of course."_

 _I stiffened with annoyance and a bit of anger. "Well, I have to go. Thanks for helping me."_

 _Taiyang caught my shoulder. "Wait! Ignore Qrow, he's a skirt wearing jerk."_

 _My eyes widened as I stared at Qrow. He went red as he glared at his partner. I grinned without realizing it. The other two girls laughed. Qrow snapped. "I said not to bring that up!"_

 _Taiyang laughed, looking at me. "I'll show you pictures."_

 _Qrow swung at him. "You said there were none!"_

 _They moved away and started fighting. I cracked another smile. The smaller, but taller than me girl came up to me with her hand held out. "Hi! I'm Summer Rose. I hear you're the new advanced student. Nice to meet you."_

 _I shook it with surprise. "Riley Gray, nice to meet you too."_

 _The other girl nodded her head. "Raven Branwen, that idiot is my brother."_

 _I smiled a little and then looked at my watch. "Oh, I really need to go. I'll be late."_

 _I was about to walk off with my suitcase. Taiyang called. "Riley, wait!"_

 _I sighed, I get he was nice and all, but couldn't he leave me be. "What is it?"_

 _He gave me a sheepish grin. "Here, you forgot your bag."_

 _I flushed in embarrassment that I forgot and took it from him, shouldering it. "Again, thanks."_

 _He just smiled wider. "No problem, see you around." Before I moved, he messed up my hair. I glared at him, moving away. The action caused him to laugh._

 _Qrow called as I walked off again to which I lost count. "See ya around, kid."_

 _I frowned at that, but waved the other members of them off before I went to Orientation._

 _I had a feeling that was right, even we were 2 grades apart and 6 years in age from each other, I would see them again._

I sighed as the memories from the old days came back to me. It was the first time I met Team STRQ. It was certainly interesting. The next morning I changed into some clean clothes before leaving with a fresh cup of coffee. The flask filled with liquor I had was tucked into my jacket pocket. I walked over to see the students crowded in front of the class door. I waved with an lazy smile. "Hi everyone."

I opened the door and let them in as they greeted me back in sync. I leaned on my desk and the kids sat down. I did the attendance like usual and said. "Now, time for weapon care. I show you mine and then I'll look at yours."

I grabbed my sword from my back, only deciding to show them the sword, not the gun. I was still a bit paranoid. It was weird being in a safe environment here and I had no Grimm to attack, though I was planning on a trip later. I showed them my weapon and with a mechanism in the side, showed the blade popping out. I moved a little more to the center of the room. "Even if it looks cheap and weak, this is a very strong and sturdy metal. As you know, I take good care of my weapon and you should to. Any questions before I start?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Why're you worried about caring for our weapons if we're learning to fight with our hands."

I answered. "Simple, you need more than your hands to fight. You need a weapon, one that suits you. Fighting like that is for a last resort and having self defense."

I did my best not look at Ruby when I said that. That kid couldn't throw a punch to save herself. I showed them my weapon and the parts of it without taking it apart. I was happy to say I had most of their attention. When I finished with my weapon, I looked at the class. "So, who's up?"

 **Well, that took a while. I have 2 weeks off, so I can get a couple chapters for stories in before I have to go back in January. Hoped you liked it. Also, the timeline is very loosely based. I'm going to follow it, but this stories is on my ideas.**


	4. The Teacher's Lesson

**The New Teacher**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Teacher's Lesson**

 **I don't really have an updating schedule as I'm in college and that has most of my attention. Whenever I update any of my stories, it will be when I have time.**

 _I saw it was night as I walked through the deserted streets. I was supposed to be scouting for information to relate to Ozpin and I just dispatched some Grimm a while ago. I was also looking for a lead on the White Fang, from what I've seen, they have gotten worse over the years. Way more violent than before, from what I hear, it has something to do with new leadership._

 _I was checking out a 'White Fang' handout or something of the sort. As I got closer to my destination, I walked a little slower, holding my weapon in my right hand, the blade out. I moved to the door where I could hear slight chatter. I had to be extra quiet. I moved close to the door and kicked it open, the door end splintering as the wooden door fell on its side to the ground. I waved my left hand. "Hello, have a moment to speak?"_

 _I was just stopping them from attacking the next town over, which was their plan. A little side job than what Ozpin wanted for me, he had me focusing on information about the Maidens. The faunus around me wore masks over their faces, several signs showing their animalistic features like horns, ears and tails among other things. They stood up, shouting 'human' and what not._

 _I sighed, this is why I can't stand people, faunus or human. "I just want to hear you say you're not going to attack the next town over."_

 _A monkey faunus with a black tail said. "How do you know about that!?"_

 _I smirked. "You don't make it hard, you're loud enough."_

 _They pissed them off, but I had people privately tell me information, I wasn't going to tell the White Fang who they were._

" _ATTACK!"_

 _I simply crouched and the monkey faunus flew over my head, out of the building. I backed up and gave myself more room as 10 or so of the White Fang rushed out of the building. I would just fight them into unconsciousness and then give them to the authorities (police) when they were subdued. I only killed when I had to. Now, I didn't have to._

 _I smiled a grin that was all teeth. I probably shouldn't have enjoyed the battle so much, but after all these years, it was all I knew. I saw three of then come at me at once. I met them all halfway, striking the one in the middle, which he ducked, but I jumped over him as he swung at me and he winded up slamming a bat into one of his partner's chest. I grimaced slightly as I heard the bones in his chest crack which made the guy sink like a rock._

 _I slashed at the other White Fang member that didn't attack and calculated something in my head for a moment. I tossed my weapon in the air at high height, turning the one with the bat around and gave him a couple of strong hooks to the face. He was out like a light crumbling to the ground._

 _3 down, 7 more to go._

 _I ran forward, jumping onto a pole and ended on the roof. I put my blade back and brought my gun mode on. I crouched a bit, slamming a fire dust canister inside and set the weapon firmly on my shoulder. Inside the weapon, the gun was inside and it was like a machine gun. I narrowed one eyes and let out a blast of ammo before the White Fang could think._

 _I heard them dodging or trying to anyway. When the dust cleared, about 4 remained. I told myself I would not use my semblance for this. If I couldn't defeat them without it, then I obviously needed to train more. So I jumped down, cutting the rest of them easily, though I did have a couple of bruises, nothing big. It was easy though, small fry compared to what I'm used to dealing with. I believed they were all unconscious._

 _I opened my Scroll, contacted the local police. "Hello?"_

" _Miss, what can I do for you?"_

 _I moved my scroll around to show the White Fang members. "I fought them, you might want to arrest them. They were going to attack the people in your town."_

" _WHAT!? Are you kidding me?"_

 _I frowned at him. "No, so can you bring someone to pick them up or what?"_

 _He swallowed nervously. "Sure, wait and someone will be there soon."_

 _The call blanked out. Officially I was here in Minstral as Ozpin sent me here and I heard this rumor and also a Raven rumor a while back. I checked out the Raven one, but it was false so then I checked out the White Fang one._

 _About a half an hour later with the criminal members tied up by me, the police showed up with a huge van, loading them all in._

 _I walked off before I could be questioned. I didn't do well with people. Suddenly, I got a call from someone. I opened my Scroll, only to see Ozpin. "Hey, Oz, what's up?"_

" _I want you to come to Beacon now."_

 _I crinkled my nose in annoyance. "Now?"_

" _Yes, Riley, now."_

" _I don't want to. Can't I just report to you from here?"_

 _Ozpin smiled, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, Riley."_

 _I frowned. "Is there a rush?"_

 _Ozpin shook his head. "Not at this moment, but please don't delay purposely."_

" _I won't but it will still take me a couple months to get there."_

 _There was a glint in eyes. "Just the start of the new year too."_

 _I narrowed my eyes. "That sounded suspicious."_

 _He shrugged 'innocently'. "I have no idea what you mean."_

 _I scowled, but nodded, ending the connection. The only reason I listened to him some much was because I truly respected him, after all these years. I sighed to myself, but started on my way toward Vale._

 _Now that I thought about it, he was planning on making me a teacher all along._

It has been a couple of days since I started looking at their weapons. So far I've looked at Lie Rin's, Jaune's (which was a bit disappointing, though it was a finely crafted sword), Phyrra Nikos's and Blake Belladonna, which made her tense, but I just by passed that like I usually did with a lot of things. Something was familiar and off about her. It was the way she held herself. She wasn't a treat, so I didn't care too much.

The door opened then when I was doing the roll call and I saw someone stagger in, cocky walk visible. I rose an eyebrow, hearing Jaune groan and a couple of dismayed sounds from the classmates. This boy was broad shouldered with brown hair and purple eyes. Armor covering half of his chest. I said. "Who are you?"

He turned to look at me in disbelief and contempt. " _You're_ the teacher?"

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. "I asked who the hell you were, not your opinion of me."

His face twisted and I gave him a warning look. At least he was smart enough not to question the dark look in my eyes. He lifted his chin. "Cardin Winchester."

Damn brat. "Well, Cardin. What're you doin' here?"

"I was transferred to this class, professor."

I grit my teeth hard at the tone he gave that. He gave me a paper and I read in over, feeling my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. This is another reason I didn't want to be a teacher. I hated brats like him, they knew nothing. "All this seems to be true. Sit down and I'll test you on your fighting skill tomorrow."

He gave a confident smirk and walked toward the seats, finding an empty one behind Jaune which made the boy sat up straight, nervous. I ignored that. The students all seemed silent watching the both of us. "Let's begin then."

I wrote his name on the roll call sheet.

/ / / / / / /

Another week passed, I easily put that boy in his place, he was a bit quieter now, which was good. Anyway, I might've saved his life, cockiness like that doesn't last in the field. I've seen it. I looked over more weapons and taught them some more barehanded fighting.

The teaching thing wasn't too bad. I noticed the reason Jaune wanted to be away from Cardin. The boy bullied him. It was annoyed and disgusting to me because I hated bullies. Not only because I was bullied for a good while even after Tai and Qrow helped me, but picking on some because you were better then them or you just wanted to hurt someone, pissed me off.

But I wouldn't do anything if it wasn't right in front of me. After they helped me, I still had to deal with it. People can help you being bullied, but eventually you had to deal with it on your own. Jaune may have low skills, but the boy had some type of fire in him, he just needed to expand it.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Cardin throw a balled-up piece of paper at the back of Jaune's head, smirking. I looked down at the papers in my hands. I saw Phyrra look at me and I stared back, raising an eyebrow. Her face furrowed in anger. I ignored that too. She knew that I knew and that made her angry.

I spoke up. "Okay, shut up now. He's your assignment, an study guide for your test next week."

I caught some sighs and groans and smirked. "Every week you'll get one." I handed them all out. A moment later I said. "As you can see, it is a list of things in proper care of a sword with gun components. At the bottom is a diagram for it. You have to remember all that for the test. Any questions? Good."

No one did raise their hands. The bell rang. "There it is, I'll be testing your skills tomorrow in fighting situations. Oh, yeah and you have a field trip next week."

They perked up at that. I smiled. "I won't be there, but Goodwitch will. Bye."

They all left and I saw I had a least a half an hour before my next class came. I think I'll kill some Grimm while they're on the field trip. I was getting very restless. I haven't been in one place for so long and it was getting on my nerves. It's been over a month already.

After my classes ended with me relaying the same thing about a trip, but with a different teacher for the higher grades. I was bored out of my mind. I looked over almost all of the classes' weapons. From the young class I still had Ruby, Yang and Weiss along with a couple others.

/ / / / / / /

Then, soon enough the field trip came about. I was in my room dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt with my bandana around my neck and jacket. I packed a bag and went to go lock my classroom before I left. I saw Jaune leaving the room across from me, but he didn't notice me. He slumped down with his face hidden in his knees. I sighed to myself, setting my bag in front of my classroom door.

I stood in front of him and was a bit disappointed he didn't notice me. I added awareness training to my list of things to teach them in combat. "Jaune."

His head jerked up in shock. "Wha-oh, Professor."

I smiled slightly. "You alright?"

I did not know how to start this conversation, not at all. He nodded, frowning. "Yeah."

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance, damn kids, I always have to be blunt with them. I spoke blankly. "I know you're getting bullied."

His eyes widened in shock. "What!? I, ah, no, I'm- "

I sighed again, shaking my head. "Stop, I knew since the beginning."

I then sat down across from him. He gaped. "You did?! So…what are you going to do?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Nothing."

His face flashed in anger. "B-but, you're my teacher! Don't you car-"

He stopped himself, but I knew what he was going to ask. _Don't I care?_

Unfortunately, I had the answer for that. I did care, I really did. "I do and that is why I won't do anything. Bullies are horrible, they attack those they perceive weaker than them. But, when you stand up to them, they will back off."

I cringed at how cliché that sounded, no matter how true it was. Being bullied was horrible, I hated it and I can't stand it. Eventually I stood up for myself and it stopped, almost 6 months later, but that was not the point. Jaune said quietly. "So I have to do this alone…"

I sighed once more, rubbing the back of my neck. "While it is true you need friends, sometimes there are things you need to do on your own. But think of your team too."

I looked at my watch. "You're going to miss the trip if you don't hurry up."

He smiled brightly at me and I half smiled awkwardly, standing up and giving him a hand too. "Thanks Professor, that helped."

I shrugged and he ran off in a panic, not wanting to be late.

"That was some sound advice."

I tensed and then relaxed once I heard Ozpin's voice. I thought about what he said and cringed again. "Damn, I'm turning into an actual teacher. Lesson plans and now advice."

Ozpin chuckled lightly. "I told you you'd get used to it."

I shrugged. "Ah, whatever, I'm off."

I reached over and picked up my backpack, locking the room door with a key, which I forgot to do in the first place. Ozpin asked. "Where are you traveling to?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, not running away. Going off to kill Grimm. I can't be cramped in this place too long."

"Make sure to come back soon."

I waved a hand. "Don't worry, I will."

I walked off, ready to kill some Grimm.

/ / / / / /

I walked away from Beacon, ending up in town and looking for signs of the forest, getting ready to hunt for some Grimm. I didn't want to get rusty. I walked ahead to see someone get pushed, a man who I realized was a bear faunus to the ground. People watched and gaped, but did nothing. I rolled my eyes. They wonder why the White Fang attack people.

"Enough."

My voice was loud and clear. The burly man who was human snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

"A huntress, and I'd advise you to stop disturbing the peace."

The man glared, but walked off and I walked in the opposite direction back toward the forest.

I found plenty of Grimm, Beowolves mostly. A Deathstalker and even a couple of Boarbusks. The thing was that I spent a week out there, ignoring my Scroll. Then I realized I did need to go back.

I came back to Beacon, going in my room and showering, putting on new clothes consisting of a green shirt and black pants, black jacket absent.

I finally opened up my Scroll to see messages and video calls and grimaced. Ozpin and others tried many times. I rubbed the back of my neck. I was going to hear it later. Just as I thought of it, a ring came from my Scroll.

I opened it to see Ozpin. I leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow at the expression on Ozpin's face. His eyes were narrowed and I noticed annoyance shining in said eyes. His face was also set seriously, different from his usual relaxed look. I felt my eyebrow twitch, yeah, I was so getting in trouble for this. I didn't understand, substitutes were easy to find and I was out killing Grimm. I didn't see the problem. I allowed my thoughts to be shown on my face.

Ozpin spoke. "You're a little late."

"Yeah, I am. Did you get a substitute for me?"

Ozpin's voice was blank. "I did."

I smiled. "Good, I see no problem. The kids were taught while I was gone."

"Miss Gray."

I had to stop myself from cringing, now I know there was something wrong. He never called me that, unless he was scolding me for something. Which made me embarrassed, I was over 20 years old, I didn't need to be _scolded._ "Ozpin, what is it?" Might as well get to the point.

"Indeed, what is it? Miss Gray, why did I ask you to come to Beacon?"

I frowned at him, but said. "To teach."

He nodded his head, his voice not raising even an octave. "Yes, to teach. Now, how can you do that if you're gone?"

I felt my eyes furrow in confusion. "I was only gone a week!"

He folded his hands in front of him. "Yes, but you don't understand why I asked you to come. Not to go defeat Grimm, which any huntsman or huntress can do. I trusted you would teach students and not run away because I asked you to teach here. Or that you would take this as a mission that you need to put your attention to."

I felt my face flush in embarrassment from my ears to my neck as I was scolded even more. "I get it Ozpin. I'll be more aware."

He nodded, a smile on his face. "That's all I ask for."

The thing clicked off and I groaned in annoyance, throwing the thing away from me. I knew where he was coming from, but dammit, I was an adult, I didn't want to be scolded. Sighing to myself, I went to turn in for the night.

/ / / / / / /

I walked into class clad with my bandana around my neck, black jacket, white pants and blue shirt with a waistcoat or vest. Yes, I just decided to put it on. I had it at the bottom of my suitcase. I opened the door and saw my students sitting down. Their voices were dull. "Hello, Professor Carm-Professor Gray!"

They looked shocked to see me. Ruby cried out. "Professor Gray, you're okay!"

I chuckled. "I'm a huntress, what do you think happened?"

Lie Rin said. "Professor Ozpin came in saying there was a situation you were taking care of."

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly at half of the classes' worried expressions. I waved a hand. "Nothing too serious. I just dealt with some Grimm."

Weiss Schnee, who was staring at me then scowled looking away. I noticed most of them relax. Other than Yang and Nora chimes of amazement, wanting to hear about what I did. I felt guilt at causing them worry and I knew Ozpin wanted me to see that, that the brats were attached to me already. Sneaky bastard…

I continued with the lesson, telling them it was time to head to the gym. They all followed, talking to themselves.

I was in the middle and I said. "Crowd around me, come on, no Jaune, this way. Now back up a little."

I raised my fists in front of my face. "Okay, you all fought me and failed, considering I'm older, have more experience and I am probably stronger than most of you." My lips twitched at the glares I was receiving. They were cute and nonthreatening. "That's why I train you. Some of you know how to fight because of your fighting styles or just because. I'll show you and then you try it out."

I lowered my hands, walking to a punching bag, there were about 12 of them in the room. I took out the white tape I had in my pockets. I didn't use them much, barely at all so I knew my knuckles were scared, rough and calloused with some bumps in the knuckles where I broke my hand and they didn't heal well. I didn't want any of them to pick up my bad habits.

"This stuff is cheap and if you want to practice, but not destroy your hands, use these. My eyes went toward Weiss. I doubt she'd ever go around using a punching bag, Schnee pride and all, but just in case. I slowly wrapped my hands which usually took less than 30 seconds, but now took almost 2 minutes. I stood in front of the punching bag, easy stance. My right in front of my left with my legs a little bit less than shoulder width apart.

I gave a two punch and front kick combo. Then gave a combination of strikes, the bag swaying with the attack. I already felt myself smiling at the small attack. I stopped the bag with my hands. "Okay, now your turn. Split into groups of two, you're partner if you prefer. Here is a couple roles of tape." I took them out handing them off. "Any questions? Weiss?"

"Is this necessary?"

I frowned at her. "If you want a grade it is."

I saw a similar scowl on her face before she grabbed some tape to wrap around her dainty fingers and knuckles. As they spread out, I walked around, helping whoever needed it. I walked to Ruby and Weiss. I did promise Tai I would help, no matter how much it pained me to be around someone who looked like Summer's carbon copy. I was never around as she grew up, I could at least do this.

"Ruby, straighten out your fight and put more power into it. No, more. Yeah like that. Again, yes, a little more power."

After a couple more hits, Weiss was up. I could tell she was tense, especially with me standing over her. "Weiss, you need to keep your wrists straight or you will break them."

She gritted out. "Yes, Professor."

Soon, enough the bell rang and they were leaving. "Keep the tape, come train if you wish on your own free time."

They all said their goodbyes and I sighed, trudging back to my room. I looked at my Scroll and saw something interesting. "I'm getting paid?"

/ / / / / /

 **I know this one is shorter than usual, but I had less stuff to write about. I got inspiration as I caught up to the Volume 4 episodes of RWBY, I can't believe the season finale of Volume 4 came out, I have to wait until Saturday. Hope you liked this, I don't really know when I'll update again on this, it all depends on a couple of things.**

 **Also, I'm just curious, but who is into Assassination Classroom, it's a new anime I found. I finished the first season in about 4 days.**

 _ **SagicKnight**_ **: Thank you for reviewing and glad you liked it. I take interaction with characters as a big thing and I love doing that.**

 _ **Xenocanaan:**_ **Thank you and there will most likely be more flashbacks, I like adding them. Along with certain things from her past too.**


	5. Many Talks and Conversations

**The New Teacher**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Many Talks and Conversations**

I tried my best to make all my classes, I didn't want to make Ozpin annoyed or angry with me. Which is bad because it's a hard thing to do. The one thing I saw when I was in class that I have to admit caused me to feel pride was that Jaune was not being bullied anymore.

I have a feeling he was the one that stopped it, considering Cardin stayed away from him instead of waiting to ambush him when no one was around. I didn't know if it my talk that helped things, but either way, I was proud of him for standing up for himself.

Yeah, I'm ignoring that feeling. I'm really ending up like a teacher. It's almost scary how I can transition from a huntress to a teacher this easily. As for class, I'm teaching them more barehanded fighting. Also, I'm getting around to looking at all their weapons. I have to say with all my classes, some of these weapons are impressing me. Mostly the upper kids, who upgraded and increased their weapons.

When I go through the weapons I don't show everything, they'd want to keep them secret.

Anyway, I was in class now, all the kids watching me. I leaned against the desk and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked over all of them. Most of them were attentive when they looked at me. They were one of the upper classes, all 18 years old. Seems Ruby was the only 'prodigy' this time around.

I said, voice loud enough where they could all hear me, but not screaming. "As you know from your other teachers, the Vytal Festival is coming up. Actually if I'm correct, students from Vacuo are coming. I guess I supposed to tell you to behave and all that, but I'm not. Most of you know how to behave and for the ones that don't…" I shrugged with a smile, which got slight laughs from a couple of kids.

I continued. "What I mean to say is since the tournament is coming up, I'm going to speed up a little and worth on your mindset while in battle along with your training."

The bell rang and I waved my hand. "Now, you can go."

They all left the classroom. I yawned tiredly. For some reason, I didn't get much sleep last night. I leaned back in my chair. Luckily it was a half day, so I had the rest of the day to myself and the weekend was here, so I didn't have to teach until Monday.

It's been about a month since I went on that hunting adventure.

My Scroll pinged and I lazily set my feet on my desk, reaching for the square. I opened and saw Qrow. I raised an eyebrow, but opened it. I saw some trees behind him, a long-worn dirt path on his right and a stream on his left. I felt my lips form into a pout. He must be out in the field, done with his part time teaching. Sure, I didn't mind teaching that much, but I missed being out there.

I spent the extra time in Beacon I had, where I normally would've been out in the field fighting. I couldn't sit around in one place, that was one thing that wasn't improving. He smirked at my face. "Jealous?"

I glared in annoyance. "I hate you."

His smirk just widened. "No, you don't. Still teaching?"

I leaned back in my chair more, balancing the Scroll in my hands. "Yeah, find anything interesting?"

His brows were furrowed in thought. "Hunting down some of _hers_."

My eyes widened at what he was implying. I asked. "Why'd you call? You don't usually do social calls."

His face changed into a more serious light, a look I doubt his two nieces ever saw. "I know you know what I'm talking about. Watch out in Beacon. Oz is right about you being there, since you are in the know."

I remember all too vivid how I was in the know. "Alright, Qrow. Watch yourself out there."

He nodded, smirking again. "Yeah, you too. See ya."

I nodded back. "Yeah, bye." I swiped the Scroll, cutting off the connection. I let out a groan, tossing the Scroll on the desk.

Speaking to Qrow made me think about things from the past.

 _It's been a couple of weeks since I met Raven, Summer, Qrow and Taiyang. I've been busy with the difference in schoolwork from the lower academies. Also with the different types of looks I've been getting from kids from the ages of 17-21. The 20 and 21 year old didn't care much except for a select few, but the 17 and 18 year old's were a different story. They didn't like that a 13-year-old girl was at the same level as them._

 _Though the other four didn't care at all, which was a good thing. I was in the library studying the components with Dust. I had another piece of paper with me, writing notes on the important stuff._

" _Studying hard?"_

 _I jumped as I was concentrating hard. I wanted to, I was here on ability by doing good. My head snapped up and I locked eyes with red eyes, with wild black hair around her head. "Raven?"_

 _She sat down at the table across from me, pulling out a thick book and setting it in front of her. "It's loud in my dorm with Summer and Tai, my brother not making it better. Need some type of peace and quiet."_

 _I nodded my head. "Makes sense."_

 _She went to reading and I didn't bother her. I could tell she liked the quiet when she could get it. I prided myself in reading people. We didn't really make any noise except for the flipping of pages and the scratching of my pencil on paper._

 _About 15 minutes later, when I was putting down the Dust textbook and switching with Weapon Care, I heard a loud voice. "Ray, why'd you leave me?"_

 _I felt my lips twitch up at the look of pure annoyance on her face as Taiyang came over, grinning widely, his lilac eyes shining in amusement. He knew he was annoying her and he enjoyed it. He got shushed and he made a face at them. He turned back to the table and grinned wider. "Look, Riley's here too!"_

 _I waved slightly, hunching my shoulders and going red as people started to stare. The team of Summer, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow were pretty popular for the antics they got into. From what I heard anyway. In the end, they were kicked out and suspending from the library for week. I was amused until I was included in this punishment._

 _I was indignant. "I didn't do anything!"_

 _This librarian cared none and I was kicked out too. I glared furiously at Taiyang as he was berated by Raven, getting smacked in the head a couple of times for good measure. I threw my hands up in the air, too angry to be shy or quiet about my actions. "How am I supposed to study and write the three essays due at the end of the week! This is all your fault!"_

 _He stared at me surprised, and a guilty look flashed on his face. "Listen, how about this, Summer and even Qrow can help you!"_

 _Before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere. Raven followed quietly._

 _In the end, Summer was more than happy to help me, grinning happily and warmly at me. Qrow acted reluctant, but he did._

 _I was happy to get good grades on all of them, but also realized something else, I was really becoming friends with them and it was all Taiyang's fault, but I didn't see myself minding one bit. I liked them all._

I smiled as I shook myself out of the memory, wincing at the painful twinge in my chest when I thought of Summer. Summer Rose was such a great person. She was a happy, kind individual, but also fierce and strong. The world was worse without her. I felt for Ruby, having to be without such a great person.

I shook my head again, if I wanted to stay sober at the moment (which I did), it was best if I didn't think like that. My Scroll rang again and I sighed in annoyance, picking it up. I swear if it was Taiyang…

My eyebrows darted upward, it was Ozpin. Why didn't he just come in here? I swiped the screen with a laid back smile. "Hey, Ozpin. Is there something you need?"

I know I didn't do anything wrong this time. He nodded. "I would like to speak to you in my office."

I smirked in amusement. "The Headmaster's office? Am I in trouble?"

That got me a hearty chuckle from him. "No, Riley. Though I do know for sure you don't want to miss this."

I narrowed my eyes at his wording. He always seemed to speak in puzzles unless he was annoyed or knew you wouldn't get the point when he was talking to you and when he needed an answer from you at that point. I knew he wouldn't elaborate so I rolled my eyes. "Yes, sir. Give me 10 minutes."

"See you then, Riley."

I hung up, putting my Scroll in my bag and zipping it up, pulling the strap on my shoulder. I walked toward his office, bypassing and nodding to kids I recognized as my students.

Suddenly as I turned the corner, I was bumped into harshly. I stiffened on reflex and my right darted behind me to my sword and my left steadied what was in front of me, stopping it from falling.

"Professor!"

I relaxed at the young 15 year old call. I saw it was Yang that was bumping into me. I let go, happy they didn't see my slip. You may put me in a office, but my field training will never leave me.

Yang grinned widely at me. "Thanks Teach!"

I smiled back. "No problem. Why're you running all over the place? And Where's Blake? Needed some peace and quiet?"

Blake reminded me of Raven sometimes, more than her own daughter did at times. Suddenly their faces soured, Ruby looked like someone hurt her, Weiss looked pissed off and Yang looked put out and determined. Ruby muttered dejectedly. "Yeah…that's it."

I raised an eyebrow and realized I was running out of time. I shrugged. "Okay." It couldn't be too bad, she wasn't dead. And if it was too bad, someone would have found out. "You don't have to tell me. If you need to…talk, than come to me, I guess. See you."

I felt my right hand twitch, to rub the back of my neck which I did when I was awkward or nervous. I did mean it, but that didn't make it feel any less awkward. It was worth it with the bright grin, brighter and warmer than usual that Yang gave me. She may have her mother's face, but that was her father's smile and then something else that was just her. Weiss' face softened and she nodded, barely smiling. Ruby was looking at me surprised. Her eyes were shining and I froze, staring at her. Please don't tell me she was going to cry!

Yang nudged her and Ruby smiled softly, eyes bright with no tears though (I was thankful). "Thank you, Professor."

Yang grinned again. "Yeah, thanks Teach."

Weiss nodded her head, not saying anything. Knowing her as I did these past months, I saw the gratitude there. Ruby's smile made me freeze. It was Summer's. I waited for them to say something, when they didn't, I walked around them and continued to Ozpin's office. How does Taiyang and Qrow look at her when she smiles like that and not feel like crying.

I started to climb the stairs, hearing the ticking around. My hand went to go inside my coat from where my thoughts were. I grabbed the flask and stared at it. As I walked, I frowned. I didn't drink much, I wasn't even close to being like Qrow in that department.

I did drink when the things got too tough, memories and what not, even if I would never admit it to myself. I didn't drink much on the field. My senses couldn't be as aware as Qrow's while I was intoxicated. But it does help, dulling the things that I want to.

And since I was wasn't fighting…I unscrewed the lid, swallowing a generous amount, the liquid burning my throat pleasantly. I screwed the lid back on, shoving it in the inside pocket of my jacket.

I shook my head a little. I wasn't drunk, barely buzzed. Just a warm pleasant feeling. I didn't need Glenda bothering me because of this. I knew she was with him, she always was. She was like his extra shadow.

I opened the door and waved. "Ozpin. Glenda."

Glenda frowned at me, crossing her arms across her chest. "Your late."

"Sorry, I ran into something. You needed me, Ozpin?"

Ozpin smiled from behind his desk, drinking his coffee. "Yes I did, Riley. Come in."

He had a larger than normal Scroll in his hands.

I walked forward sinking into a chair. Glenda walked behind the desk. Ozpin said. "You might want to come around here."

I raised an eyebrow, shrugging and got up, walking over to his other side. I looked at the blank screen. "Very interesting."

Glenda sighed loudly. "Must you really do that?"

I grinned. "Yep."

I heard another sigh, but she didn't say anything. The screen lightened and my eyebrows almost disappeared in my hairline. "Riley? You're in Beacon?+****************************************"

I smirked widely. "If it isn't Jamie."

He glared at me. "You don't change." His eyes went to Ozpin and Glenda. "I suppose she's here now?"

Glenda nodded. "Yes, James."

It was Ironwood. Or General Ironwood. Ozpin said. "We have important things to discuss based on what we've found."

I frowned at him, losing my amused look. Ironwood nodded seriously. "Yes, so you know there is an attack being planned."

My eyes widened. "What? Where? How long have you known? When?"

Ozpin replied. "Please, calm down Riley. Based on some sources, we found that an attack will come here, in Vale though we are not sure where."

Qrow must already know this, with being out there and all that. Ironwood looked back at me. "I suppose that is why Riley is here?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, another reason being with her skill set is needed."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, I was right here. Ironwood asked. "Is everything still going according to plan?"

Glenda said. "If everything works, then yes."

Ironwood nodded. "Good. Keep me posted." Ironwood narrowed his eyes at me. "Riley needs to be updated on the situation."

I glared. "I'll be fine, Jamie. I'll see myself to it."

With that, Ironwood clicked off the connection. I walked around the desk and sat down. I spoke. "So, explain."

Ozpin didn't look annoyed, Glenda on the other hand…

Ozpin said. "This is the main reason I wanted you here, things are moving into motion, things we need to prepare for. I believe what is coming is a bigger plan of Salem's."

I stared at him in shock. "Already? She making her move?"

Ozpin nodded solemnly. "We don't know when, but we believe it was faster than before."

I felt my face go white. Salem, oh my god. I put my hand under my chin in thought. "So, it's best I'm here if the attack is coming to Vale. Anyone else in preparation for the attack?"

Glenda was silent as Ozpin went on. "We're working with General Ironwood and Qrow plus many other informants are working with us to gather information on Salem and those on her side she works with."

I leaned forward, realizing what he meant. "So, we don't who's going to attack, but only that there will be one sometime in the short future."

Glenda nodded. "That is exactly it and the problem."

I sighed. "So the best thing for now is to be kept on our toes and watch for anything suspicious."

Ozpin looked about as troubled as I did. "For now, that is all we can do."

I stood up and said. "Alright, is that all?"

Ozpin smiled slightly. "Yes."

I nodded my good bye and left.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

A couple of days later when it was night time (I just showered and was ready to go to sleep) my Scroll pinged. I frowned and picked it up. It was from Ozpin. I was thinking about things from the meeting. I needed to be more aware for what was to come.

I opened it and was surprised to see it was not him on the screen by a live feed of something from a dock. My heart got stuck in my throat when I saw Blake Belladona and Ruby Rose fighting. And some other girl with orange hair0 and some blond faunus kid with a tail. I almost had a heart attack. What are my students doing out there?

Wait a minute…is that Roman Torchwick? He was a small time criminal thief who was apparently stealing Dust in Vale. And the White Fang? I whistled as the orange haired girl got rid of most of the air ships and White Fang members in the area.

I relaxed as things were taken care, but I scowled when Roman Torchwick managed to speak away somewhere.

Why did he show me that?

I sighed to myself, sitting back on my bed. I rubbed a hand down my face. Those kids from Team RWBY and JNPR are going to act like Team STRQ and my old team, aren't they? I feel like this is payback or revenge or something for how we acted. At least they're fine. I'm not going to say anything. Obviously this is an out of sight, out of mind thing.

Suddenly, someone popped up on my screen. I felt like throwing my hands up in the air and my Scroll across the room. Can't I ever be left alone?!

I looked to see it was Taiyang. I opened it. He grinned. "Hey!"

I asked. "Do you actually have a life?"

He laughed. "Your funny, how're my girls?"

My eyes widened in surprise. I did learn something fairly quickly in my past about Tai. He was very overprotective over those he cared about and his daughters? Forget it!

I said. "Alright."

He frowned at me. "What happened?"

Could I lie to any of them?!

I scowled at him. "It's nothing, Tai."

He scrunched his nose up in annoyance. "Riley, c'mon…"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. We'll you know how my team and your team acted in the past?"

He nodded and then his eyes widened in horror. He put a hand over his eyes. "Oh my god…this is so payback for the past!"

I couldn't help, but grin at that. "Yeah, but they're fine."

He looked relieved. I asked. "So, when have you actually been out in the field?"

He looked lost in thought. "You know what, I can't remember."

I replied. "You should make sure your skills don't rust."

He smirked widely, a cocky confident look on his face. He leaned forward a little. "Aw, does little Riley think she can beat me, that's just cute."

I flushed red in anger at him, they always knew how to push my buttons. "I could so! You just sit on your ass! I've been active for a long time."

He grinned at me. "Next time you have a break at that school, come to Patch."

I nodded, grinning back. "I'll do that, I'll take off when the kids have school."

He then turned serious, frowning. "Hey Riley, you do know I could introduce the girls to you."

I smiled, ignoring what he really was saying. "I already do, they are in my classes, moron."

I gave him a warning look and he ignored it. "I mean, introduce you as a family friend or their aunt-"

I demanded forcefully. "No! I won't do it, I told you that when Summer's died!"

He winced at that. "I know, but-"

"I won't Taiyang."

He snapped. "Why not? The girls could have been happier with you around. Raven was gone, disappeared, then Summer died! Qrow wasn't around much for them much until later and I did the best I could. So why not?"

I exploded. "Everyone I care about dies or leaves or something like that. The same people you explained, my team and my family, all gone. I didn't want to see that happen to Ruby and Yang!"

I realized I was breathing heavy without having to move. Taiyang was staring at me shocked. His eyes then hardened. "I didn't know you were taking lessons from Qrow."

I felt my eyebrows furrow deeply over my eyes in confusion. "What…"

He shook his head with a scowl. "You're an idiot. We're family, no matter if we're blood related or not. Even that jerk Qrow would say the same and I know Summer and Raven, even Raven would think that too. Summer always said you were family. I knew you were gonna be my friend the second me and Qrow saved you from 'em bullies. So, get your head out of your ass and listen to me!"

I was the one to stare at him in shock this time. I then ducked my head down, feeling my ears and neck get hot. I muttered. "Thanks…you too."

He then laughed, his tone warmer than before. "As long as you know. Done being stupid?"

I looked up and glared at him. "Shut up! That's rich coming from you."

He just snickered at what I said and my reactions. I really did hate him sometimes.

Taiyang smiled. "Well, I did not call you for this reason. I was actually just wondering how things were going and if wanted to come to Patch."

I nodded. "Alright and like I said, I'll try, I can't fight an actual brawler at your level here."

He waved goodbye and I canceled the connection. I groaned and rubbed my face. That was too heavy. Taiyang was an easy-going guy (which was weird when he was with Raven, a more stoic serious type of person. Sure, she wasn't a robot, but she wasn't the first one to laugh), seeing him get angry like that, it meant what he was yelling about, he really meant. I did feel like that, Team STRQ or what was left of it, that they were family to me. But I just can't be around Ruby and Yang, I didn't want anything to happen to them and I didn't want to be the cause of anything happening to them.

So, because of that, no matter what he said, I had to stay away from them.

/ / / / / / / / / /

The next day I walked toward my first class. I saw Team RWBY and felt relief to see all of them fine, not hurt or injured at all. I smiled as I saw Blake. Looks like they worked out whatever it was that was wrong with them. "You guys ready?"

They all jumped and spun around, surprised to me and my smiling face. Ruby grinned. "Hi Professor."

I nodded my head. "Hey, looks like Blake lost her peace and quiet."

Blake frowned in what looked like confusion and Yang nodded quickly. "Yep, you can't have too much of that, need some noise too."

I almost laughed at the blunt lie, but kept the look off my face. "Ah, okay. Time for class."

They followed me as I lead the way to the classroom.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

I ripped off my jacket tiredly, yawning and taking my boots off my feet and tossing them in the corner of the room. Without changing, I shifted under the covers and went to sleep.

 _About six weeks into school, I didn't do much hanging out with the adults from Team STRQ. We didn't share classes and I had my own things and they had theirs. I was happy for another reason. I was still being bullied and I didn't want them to see it. One, I wanted to handle it myself and it was pathetic, at least to me._

 _And that something was happening to me now. I leaned against the wall with a scowl. Two 18-year-old were in front of me. One was a boy and one was a girl. They looked alike with similar facial structure, blond hair with different eye colors with the boy having brown and the girl having blue. No matter what I did, I couldn't move. I couldn't defeat them myself, at least not without proper training. I was only 13, they were 18 years old. It was an annoying situation. I hated it. I always hated it when this happened._

 _The boy smirked. "Why are you here?"_

 _I huffed, glaring up at them. "To learn like you are."_

 _The girl looked angry, he didn't but she did. "Do you know where I was at 13?"_

 _I scowled at her. She snapped. "I was at Signal, where you should be! When did you go to the lower academies?"_

 _I could tell I was walking into something, but I was confused and didn't know what. I didn't know where her sudden hostility toward me came from. I answered her, figuring she'd go away or something. "At 10, from 10 to 13."_

 _Her face reddened and I wondered why. I didn't mock her or anything, I just said it matter of fact. Her brother/cousin looked awkward, his hand hovering over her shoulder._

" _Hey, Riley!"_

 _I flushed red at Summer's voice. I did not want to be caught getting picked on. I saw Qrow walked with her, they were in some conversation before they got here. Qrow looked at me, looked at them and narrowed his eyes. I waved a hand slightly. "Hey Summer, Qrow."_

 _The other two in front of me stared at them, but then they walked off after the boy grabbed the girl gently and steered her away as she glared harshly at me. I was still lost at that. Qrow was blunt as they walked over. "Why do you let them pick on you?"_

 _I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I don't let them, they just do. You do know, they're 18 and I'm 13, right?"_

 _Qrow scoffed. "If that's the case, you should've come in four years."_

 _I scowled at him, shaking the strange feeling of betrayal I felt. I shouldn't feel like that._

 _Summer cried out. "Qrow! Don't be a jerk." She glared at him, before turning to me with a smile. "Don't take what he says to heart. It means he cares-"_

 _He grumbled. "I do not."_

 _Summer continued. "-and you have to stand up to the bullies, if you won't, then they won't stop."_

 _I shrugged. "I just figured they'd leave me alone. That they'd have better things to do."_

 _Qrow snorted. "A lot of people aren't like that, you have to do it yourself. Even if you can't beat the crap out of them, then talk 'em down or something."_

 _Summer chimed in. "And we'll help you until you can!"_

 _I smiled a little. "Thanks. I, uh, gotta go to my team."_

 _Summer gave me another happy grin. Qrow looked thoughtful. "I speak to Tai about helping you out, it's one of the only things he's good at."_

 _Summer smacked him. "Qrow!"_

 _He grinned at her. "What? It's true."_

 _She sighed and I waved to them both as I left._

I later found out that Qrow asked Taiyang to teach me to fight and he's been my sparing partner's ever since. Sure, back when we were together, I did spar with my team, but Tai was the one I went to when we had the most free time.

I groaned at the memory I dreamed of, it must have been because of the whole Jaune/Cardin bullying thing. With a sigh, I turned on my side and went back to sleep, hoping to sleep peacefully for once.

 **Okay, there it is. I know it's been a while, but between posting other stories and college, I've had a handful. It's been two months, but I have a long chapter, so here.**

 **As for the timeline, if you could catch it with the little hints, Volume/Season 1 is finished. She won't that involved in the storyline until more of Volume's 2, 3 and 4. Most of 1 focused on Team RWBY and JNPR. She's not there for most of that.**

 **As for my reviews and favorites. Thank you.**

 _ **Xenocanaan: I'm glad you think that about her, I loved making her. I plan on making her an interesting teacher. Happy you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **SagicKnight: Happy you like the chapter, it is a good show. I finished it.**_

 _ **Accelerator Chan: That is what I'm going for. I didn't want to just make a team fanfic. I wanted one on the older group of hunter's/huntresses. As for Salem's group, you'll have to see in the story.**_

 _ **TheKittenDaddy: Thank you for liking it. I know, I love the show. I wrote a fanfic for it.**_


End file.
